Silverstar's Quest
by BabyRayRay
Summary: A young she-cat who's mother and father lead a clan deep in the forest and who lived among ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Her Clan's name was CrystalClan and ever since the begining StarClan sent two new clans called Light & Cryal clan.


_**Silverstar's Quest**_

Lillyflower sat in the nusery feeling the warm new leaf breeze in her pelt. Highfoot had kitted three amazing kit's. Deadkit, Jaguarkit, and Razarkit were beautiful. And Lillyflower was expecting kit's in another 3 moon's that meant Deadkit, Jaguarkit, and Razarkit would all be apprentices and Lillyflower's kit's would be in the nusery with Hoppytail's kit's who were born during dawn. Heartkit, named after the great leader Heartstar who died many moon's ago and Sharpkit named after the deputy Sharptooth who died along side Heartstar. After Foxstar retired back to his old warrior name Foxface his deputy Burningspirirt now known as Burningstar was leader lucky enough Lillyflower was the deputy of her clan a wish she always wanted to come true other then Burningstar becomeing her kit's father. "How do you feel Hoppytail?" The CrystalClan medicine cat and his apprentice padded into the nusery with herbs for Lillyflower and Jaguarkit. " I'm fine so are my kit's thank you Jaggedfang" The toriteshell she-cat rested her paw on the smokey black tom's flank. His apprentice Moonpaw a white she-cat with a ginger nose purred to see her mother happy once again. "Moonpaw shouldn't you be learning a few thing's from Thrushtalon? Even a medicine cat should know how to defend herself from enime warriors" The apprentices amber eyes shot with suprise Lillyflower guessed she had forgotten about Thrusthtalon's lesson for the day. "Go ahead Moonpaw Hoppytail is right" Jaggedfang let his apprentice go with a happy look in his green eyes as he watched her pad out of the den. Lillyflower stood up and streched her long legs out her claws streching far to relax the muscels in them. "Going for a walk arn't you Lillyflower? Well be careful out in the forest I don't want your kit's or yourself hurt if RiverClan decides to invade" The words stung Lillyflower deep inside her heart. Didn't Jaggedfang remember her mother? The greatest warrior in CrystalClan Soulflight, and her father Stormclaw. Soulflight fought RiverClan with Lillyflower in her belly and she wasn't hurt ever she was still as capable as any warrior and now she proved it. Foxstar, Hoppyheart, Jaggedfang, and even her best friend Tricktail though Lillyflower and her sister Runningsoul were never going to be strong like there parents, but Lillyflower made it in a ShadowClan fight sadly her sister died since a shadow clan warrior bite into her throat killing her. "Don't worry Jaggedfang." Lillyflower paded out of the den and looked around she remembered seeing the trees and the forest the first time with Runningsoul. Back then she was Lillykit and Runningkit. Burningstar was always teaseing her about her age and how small she was. When Lillyflower was a apprentice Burningstar was Burningpaw too along with Runningpaw. Lillyflower's mentor was Sparrowfang while Burningstar was mentored by Heavywing and Runningsoul's mentor was Burningstar's mother Oceansong. They all loved to train together and Burningpaw would still tease Lillypaw about her size but, Lillypaw was stronger now and she would prove herself to Burningpaw everyday at fight pratice. But, now they were warriors and the past was in the past.

Three moons past and Lillyflower kitted four kits. Silverkit a silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Swiftkit a black and white she-cat with green eyes. Blazekit a red tom with amber eyes and black paws. and Shinekit a golden she-cat with gray eyes. "They look beautiful and handsome Lillyflower. But, where did Silverkit get her pelt color from? We have no silver on our pelts." Lillyflower looked at the she-cat she was proud to have a silver kit that was so beautiful like Moonstar her mother. "Moonstar was My mother so thats were she got her pelt from. Remeber?" Lillyflower found herself purring amusement from Burningstars puzzled face. "Yes" Burningstar looked at Jaguarpaw his apprentice and told him they were going on a patrol. "See you later tonight Lillyflower." Burningstar turned to leave and he nodded to Moondance the new medicine cat ever since Jaggedfang retired and Moondance had a new apprentice Crystalpaw. "Goodbye Burningstar." She watched her mate leave then began licking Blazekit's red pelt the tom squeaked his protest and tried to run off but, Lillyflower would only purr as she pulled him back with her paw. "No you don't Blazekit" She mewed between licks her eyes met the young toms amber gaze with a calm green gaze. Silverkit started to play with her sister but, the two playful kit's bumped into Silentwhisper the light gray queen looked at them her green eyes soft but, still strong as she lookd up Lillyflower wrapped her dapple tail around Swiftkit and Silverkit dipping her head to Silentwhisper. "it's okay. My kits are do soon." the old queen purred and watched Swiftkit bound over a moss ball and stumble on her front paws.

Finally Lillyflowers kits were all 5 moons old and they had two new friends along with Silentwhispers kits Flowkit, and Crookedkit. Fernstrike ktted three kit's named Rollingkit, Poolkit, and Hollowkit they were all dark shades of red but, Poolkit was a kind of pink color just like was the final moon Lillyflower and her kits would be in the nusery so Lillyflower wanted to make it special by asking them who they wanted to mentor them. Blazekit picked Stoneriver a sharp strong blue tom with jet black paws battle scars all over his muzzel and amber eyes. Swiftkit wanted Stormfall a dark gray tom with green eyes and a white spotted nose. Shinekit picked Hawktooth a black tom with ginger nose and amber eyes lastly, Silverkit picked Morningsun a beautiful new warrior with periceing green eyes and a toretieshell pelt she had no scars or anything on her pelt. Lillyflower was proud of Silverkit beacuse she liked Morningsun even when she was an apprentice and Goldensun was her mentor. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high bolder for a CrystalClan gathering!" Burningstars meow rang out over every den as warriors, elder, and apprentices padded out of their dens. Lillyflower sat up and licked Silverkit's ear purring as she turned her head to ask Fernstrike and Silentwhisper "Are you coming to see what Burningstar want's?" the two queens shook their heads no as Lillyflower padded out of the den and sat with Jaguarpaw, Deadpaw, and Razarpaw next to their mother Highfoot and their father Stormfall. "Jaguarpaw, Deadpaw, and Razarpaw please come here." The three apprentices padded infront of the high bolder and sat quietly awaiting for Burningstar to continue. "Jaguarpaw, Razarpaw, and Deadpaw do you promisses to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan at the cost of your very own life?" The young apprntices didn't waste anytime in answering a swift yes to their beloved clan leaders question. "Then by the power of StarClan I commend you as warriors. Jaguarpaw you are now Jaguarclaw we honor you. Deadpaw you are now Deadclaw like your litter mate we honor you too." Burningstar rested his muzzel on the two new warriors and looked at Razarpaw with a happy look on his face. "Razaraw you are now Razartooth we honor you and your litter mates." Again Burningstar rested his muzzel on Razartooth's head his gaze then flicked to Lillyflower and his kits. "Stormfall please mentor Swiftkit as an apprentice named Swiftpaw.." The tom looked proud to be getting a new apprentice after training Stoneriver and Lionfang. "Yes Burningstar." Swiftpaw joined her new mentor and touched noses with the old tom. Burningstar nodded to Blazepaw and then to Jaguarclaw and watched the she-cat nod a yes to mentor Blazepaw. "Morningsun will you mentor Silverpaw?" There was dought in Burningstars voice but, Morningsun didn't seem to catch it like Silverpaw did as she mewed a firm yes. Hawktooth agreed to mentor Shinepaw and lastly Blazepaw's mentor Stoneriver agrred to train him too.

"Lets go on a hunting patrol Silverpaw." Morningsun mewed as she joined her friend Hollytail and Viperpaw the new apprentice of Hollytail. Silverpaw joined her mentor quickly as she kept walking she noticed Shinepaw and Hawktooth talking to Brindelpelt the ginger she-cat was purring and flicking her tail. She's mooning over Hawktooth again. Silverpaw erased her thoughts and followed Morningsun out of camp paying attetion to ever thing her mentor told her. Morningsun stopped and gazed at Silverpaw with a smile on her face as Hollytail and Viperpaw sniffed the air. "Rabbit!" the young tom hissed through gritted teeth Silverpaw watched him drop into a crouch his tail stright and his belly close to the ground making him look as if her was a snake slittering on the ground. "Pay close atttion Silverpaw." Ordered Hollytail the young apprentice looked up at Morningsun only to see her emtnor nodding in agreement with Hollytail. In a flash of brown fur Viperpaw lunged into the bracken and pounced the rabbit killing it with a swift bite to the neck. The bushes next to the bracken started to shift and a squirrel popped out and stared to snack on a nut it had in its tiny gray paws. "Your turn Silverpaw. Will you show her how to crouch Viperpaw?" The tom nodded to Morningsun and padded next to Silverpaw touching her back with his tail." Don't let your belly touch the ground or it will drag." Viperpaw then put his paw lightly on Silverpaw's twitching tail to make it stop moving. The squirrel kept eating its nut while Silverpaw crept up on it from down wind careful not to let her belly touch the ground as soon as the moment was right Silverpaw jumped up and pinned the squirrel down placeing her paw on its neck and biting it as she saw Viperpaw do with the rabbit. "Good catch!" a young she-cat yowled from across the river. Silverpaw looked around but, Morningsun, Viperpaw, and Hollytail were all hunting and could not see her so she decided to reply "Thank you. I'm Silverpaw and you are?" The she-cat stepped into the light a leaf fell onto her dark ginger pelt and the warrior turned her green gaze from Silverpaw to the leaf for a split second then gazed back up with calm green eyes. "I'm Firestar's daughter Squirrelflight." This was intresting to meet the Thunderclan leader's daughter before a gathering which was tonight. The she-cat was not alone because a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes came next to her followed by a pale giner she-cat and a cream colored tom. "Let's go Squirrelflight. Firestar's naming the cat's who are going to the gathering." the tom ranced into the forest followed by the pale ginger she-cat and the light brown tabby she-cat. Squirrelflight dipped her head to Silverpaw and followed her clan-mate's through their part of the forest. "Silverpaw!" Morningsun's meow made Silverpaw jump she turned around and picked her squirrel up and padded to join her mentor and the rest of the patrol.

Burningstar stood on the high bolder and gazed down at his clan-mate's his amber flicked from each cat as he looked at Silverpaw he noticed a scrach on her muzzel. "Moondance check Silverpaw before we leave." The medicine cat bounded over to her and examend her scratch and she looked up and Burningstar and nodded. "Okay. Silverpaw, Shinepaw, and Swiftpaw will join us tonight along with Lillyflower, Hollytail, Morningsun, Hawktooth, Brindelpelt" Burningstar looked over to the elders and purred. "Foxface, Tricktail, Jaggedfang, Runningsoul, and Stromfall." The clan leader jumped down to meet the patrol of cat's and Lillyflower padded next to Shinepaw's side. Brindlepelt was sitting with Hawktooth...Again that made Silverpaw sigh with sadness that no one was with her until Razartooth flicked his tail to touch her back. "Have fun Silverpaw." his purr made Silverpaw much happier and his calm gaze gave her hope that she had a friend in the clan after all. She dipped her head to the warrior and raced after Morningsun who was waiting with Brindelpelt at the camp entrance their pelts fluffed out against the cold winter breeze. The whole patrol was quiet exept for Shinepaw and Hawktooth talking to Hollytail about the new battle move she learned today during training. "It will come in handy in battle for her when she's a warrior" Hawktooth meowed as he kept his pace to match Hollytail's. Silverpaw didnt see what was so great about her sister they were the same age and started warrior training at the same time too so whats the point? Morningsun flanked Lillyflower and Tricktail the three she-cats were hissing to each other about the stolen prey while Swiftpaw was raceing next to Stromfall nd listening to what her mentor was telling her about the ShadowClan warriors. So wired. Morningsun acts like she doesnt care about letting me know about this. Silverpaw bounded over a fallen tree and caught up to Moondance and Runningsoul "Hi." she mewed to her aunt. Runningsoul's pelt was smooth and her amber gaze looked at Silverpaw happily "Hi Silverpaw." Silverpaw felt glad to here that Runningsoul was happy to talk to her unlike Morningsun and Lillyflower. Burningstar stopped and looked at the group of warriors he flicked his tail for Shinepaw, Silverpaw, and Swiftpaw to come to him quickly. "I'll test you. Who's here?" His growl made Silverpaw twitch how would she know this Morningsun didnt tell her alot but a fimilar sent came across her nose. Squirrelflight! Silverpaw looked at her father and mewed quickly "ThunderClan." Burningstars gaze was proud as he purred and nodded a firm yes. Shinepaw growled and flexed her claws in the ground. Jelous. Shinepaw then sniffed the air "LightClan's here too." Burningstar nodded and nudged Shinepaw with his nose happily. "Swiftpaw your turn." The blck and white apprentice's green eyes flashed. Was she okay? Swiftpaw hesitated and sniffed the air with great force that made her back up and step on a thorn. "Ow!" Moondance was already on the case with Crystalpaw by her side. "RiverClan's here too." Swiftpaw mewed through bared teeth. Burningstar nodded as her saw Mistystar and Reedwhisker chatting next to the great and Burningstar bounded into the clearing with Hawktooth and Shinepaw at there paws Silverpaw felt Brindelpelt and Morningsun's pelts agisnt hers. "Ready Swiftpaw and Silverpaw?" Brindelpelt mewed. Swiftpaw looked to her left and padded over to Stormfall but, the great tom decided to join Brindelpelt, Morningsun, and Silverpaw so Swiftpaw just padded behind her mentor.

"Silverpaw look!" Swiftpaw's excited meow made Silverpaw jump as she turned around the ThunderClan leader Firestar was happily talking to Burningstar and Sandstorm his beloved mate padded up with their daughter the former medicine cat Leafpool.

"It's amazing there acting like their from the same clan." Silverpaw mewed not noticeing Squirrelflight padding behind her the she-cats mew came as a suprise to Silverpaw "Hello Silverpaw." She spun around and saw the she-cat's eyes glittering happily. "Startled you? The reason Firestar and Burningstar are friendly is because of the full moon. No fighting will happen here tonight." Squirrelflight was young and strong but, how could she be so smart? I will remember her wisedom if we come into battle one day Squirrelflight will not trick me. Hawktooth and Shinepaw were bosting again about her training to Riverclan toms. "Silverpaw! Come over here and help your sister show off a move!" Hawktooth flicked his tail his amber gaze burned Silverpaws pelt so she dipped her head and padded to join Hawktooth and Shinepaw. As Silverpaw looked up at the RiverClan warriors she didnt notice Shinepaw lunge herself at her sister pinning her to the floor as Silverpaw flipped Shinepaw off Shinepaw reared up and flicked her tail to wrap her tail around Silverpaw's hind leg and made her fall onto her back. "Ow! Shinepaw!" Silverpaw squeaked. Before Silverpaw could react Morningsn and Brindelpelt shouldered their way through the Riverclan warriors and looked at Shinepaw. Morningsun's gaze flicked to Hawktooth "That wasnt nesscary to do that to Silverpaw. And Shinepaw say your sorry to your sister." Shinepaw looked up to Hawktooth and waited the warrior nodded and Shinepaw looked at her sister "Silverpaw i'm sorry." The apprentice turrned and whispered so Morningsun and Brindelpelt couldn't hear her "I'm sorry your not as good as me." Silverpaw's pelt bristeled but, Morningsun nosed her out of the circle of RiverClan warriors Briendelpelt growled and padded after them but, before she was compleatly out of earshot she growled to Hawktooth. "Hawktooth take Shinepaw to meet so she-cats and queens other then toms." Once they were away from everyone Silverpaw spun around and growled "Take me home I don't want to be here."Morningsun sighed and looked to Briendelpelt waiting for her to speak "Silverpaw your staying here. You have too what would StarClan think?" Thats not an option! How can she say that after seeing what just happened to me! Briendeltpelt spoke after Morningsun "Show those laughing toms and Hawktooth and Shinepaw your not weak. Your just as good maybe better then Shinepaw!" Blackstar yowled letting everyone know the gathering was begining. Burningstar, Mistystar, Firestar, and Skystar sat side by side as Blackstar padded to the front of the great rock "ShadowClan is well. Tigerstar's rath is over! Twanypelt is mentoring Starlingpaw! That is all really!" Swiftpaw brushed her pelt close to Silverpaw's and was shaking heavily but, no other cat seemed to notice it. "Are you okay Swiftpaw?" Silverpaw mewed in a low voice so Hawktooth and Hollytail couldn't hear her. "Yes I'm fine Silverpaw. Why do you ask?" Swiftpaw mewed back quickly but, sat stright after noticeing Friestar's daughter Leafpool and Sandstorm turn around stareing at them. "Your trembling. Are you cold?" Silverpaw held Sandsotrm's green gaze with her ice cold blue gaze intil the she-cat nodded proudly to her. "I'm fine now hush its Burningstar's turn." The rest of the time Silverpaw was quiet for the rest of the time intil Shinepaw's new friend from RiverClan brushed against her pelt. "Hi little one." This she-cat seemed nice but, like her mother Silverpaw didnt trust her much. Shinepaw then stepped foward "This is Mistystar. You remember her." The Clan leader! "Hello." Silverpaw dipped her head downto honor Mistystar. "Hi Silverpaw." Shinepaw and Mistystar padded off to talk to Burningstar and Lillyflower. Wheres Hawktooth? I though a great mentor would be with a perfect apprntice. Silverpaw flexed her claws again and as she lifted her head up she saw Hawktooth and Brindelpelt together purring. Their in love?

The cool path felt nice under Silverpaw's feet as she patroled with Morningsun, Swiftpaw, and Stormfall. It was a nice day for winter and Brindelpelt's kits were born during dawn they were all beautiful. Juniperkit, Lionkit, and Shadowkit. Blazepaw was with Shinepaw and Hawktooth training in the hollow as they passed Silverpaw heard a thump and Shinepaw squeak. Before Morningsun could stop her Silverpaw raced through the bushes and into the hollow only to see Shinepaw pinning Blazepaw onto the ground. "What's the matter Blazepaw I thought toms were stronger" Shinepaw joked as Blazepaw pushed her off of him. "Silverpaw you act suprised to see Shinepaw beating Blazepaw." Hawktooth meowed harshly. He was a good warrior. Strong, Fast, and wise but, he had a big attitude and a big head for bragging about himself or his apprenitce how could Shinepaw put up with him? Better yet why did she pick him? Blazepaw's mentor Jaguarclaw pushed him onto his side with her big strong golden and black spotted head. "Jaguarclaw! Why did you do that?" Hawktooth growled his fur bristeling but Jaguarclaw was clam her claws sheathed "You were picking on Blazepaw. And you probally scared Silverpaw." Morningsun jumped over the bushes in a single bound and landed next to Silverpaw "Are you okay?" Silverpaw nodded and looked at Jaguarclaw and Hawktooth. Morningsun stepped in between them and meowed "Thats enough you too. Lets go back to camp I sent Swiftpaw and Stormfall ahead of us before I came to get Silverpaw." Morningsun let Hawktooth and Shinepaw ahead of her and Silverpaw so she could stay back and speak to Jaguarclaw and Blazepaw. Silverpaw was alone again but, not for long she was going to go see Brindelpelt again as soon as she got in camp that is if her kit's father Hawktooth didn't stop her like last time. As the entrace came into sight Silverpaw dashed infront of the patrol and headed stright for the thorn barrier acidently bumping into Viperpaw. She fell and they rolled together stopping as Stoneriver put his paw on Viperpaws back to stop them. "Young love Viperpaw and Silverpaw?" The warrior joked Lionfang came up to greet his son and purred amusement along with Heartshatter and her brother Sharptiger. "Hollytail's looking for you too Heartshatter and Sharptiger. Dont keep her waiting" The two left Heartshatter was Viperpaw's mother along with Sugarpaw, and Moonpaw all good apprentices. "No! Were just friends." Viperpaw meowed hot with embarsement. Lionfang purred and nudged his son's flank helping him stand up then nudged Silverpaw up with his nose as he did with Viperpaw. "Sad. You too are great friends and would make a good cupple." Lionfang padded off leaving them alone. Viperpaw looked at Silverpaw and mewed quietly "Sorry about my parents Silverpaw." She purred and ran her paw across her whiskers. "It's fine. My parents would have done the same." The two entered the apprentices den together and lay down starting to fall heavy with sleep intil Burningstars yowl came acrss the clearing. "Viperpaw, Moonpaw, Silverpaw, Shinepaw, Blazepaw, and Sugarpaw come here." The apprentices piled out and looked at each other. "Go with Moondance, and Crystalpaw to the edge of our border you will meet with Mothwing, Willowshine, Littlecloud Flametail, Jayfeather, and Jaggedrain. Medicine cats? "Your going to learn their sents and reasons you should never attack them." Burningstar flicked his tail and watched them leave. Jaguarclaw was siting with Deadclaw and Razartooth she was a nobel warrior and a strong cat but, untrusting to alot of other cats only Highfoot, Stormfall, and her brothers. Why is that? Moondance nudged Silverpaw back to reality and flicked her tail. Shinepaw was talking to Sugarpaw the light gray tom's pale eyes were directed right on Shinepaw unmoving to other cats around him. The trip was quiet and peaceful to Silverpaw intil a fimilar sent hit her nose. Squirrelflight! Moondance tensed "Stop. Someone els is here. Which one of you know's this cat's sent?" Shinepaw and Sugarpaw sniffed the air but, shook their heads. Viperpaw and Blazepaw did the same only they also shook their heads. Moondance's gaze flicked to Silverpaw "Can you?" Her purple eyes startled Silverpaw but, now it was her time to shine just like Shinepaw "It's Squirrelflight she must either be on patrol or helping Jayfeather." Moondance's eyes flashed she raced through the bushes and the apprentices followed her matching her speed evenly. Shinepaw stopped next to Sugarpaw and Crystalpaw looking at the circle of medicine cats. Jayfeather was with Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Why her she wasnt a medicine cat anymore she was a warrior just like her sister and Jayfeather didnt like either of the she-cats in yet he was friendly with Squirrelflight more than he was with Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight will you take Leafpool on a walk you both have been here for a while strech your legs." Jayfeather mewed as Moondance and Crystalpaw aproched him the tom's blind eyes took Silverpaw and the other apprentices by suprise. How could he be trained as anything? He was blind! But, he knew his clanmates sent and Firestar seems to trust him so maybe Jayfeather was good after all. "Hello Moondance and Crystalpaw." The CrystalClan medicine cats dipped their heads as Littlecloud, Flametail, Mothwing, Willowshine, Jaggedrain, walked up. A Gray tom was with Jaggedrain his pelt was pale and a white muzzel his amber eyes gazed deeply at Silverpaw's sister Shinepaw. Back off! Jaggedrain spoke up quickly "This is Shaggypelt he is my new apprentice to become a medicine cat of LightClan." Mothwing stayed in the back but, her apprentice Willowshine wanted to tell the apprentices the rules of StarClan's code of why not attacking a medicine cat. "No medicine cat should ever be attacked. We are closer to StarClan then a leader." Jayfeather stepped up after Willoeshine explained the truth about Mothwing of course with her permision she told them that Mothwing and her brother now of the dark forest Hawkfrost never believed in StarClan even when Mothwing took Mistystar to the Moonpool she didnt believe in StarClan. "Heres a tip for you all that may wish to become a medicine cat. A medicine cat cannot have kit's." He looked at Littlecloud and Flametail letting them speak since Jaggedrain and Shaggypelt didnt have anything to say. "If a medicine cat enters your territorey dont attack them. Yes they may have another cat with them but its for an escort. Take them stright to your leader." Flametail nodded and ran his paw over his whiskers. "So medicine cats do what ever they want!" Shinepaw growled looking at Littlecloud and Flametail. "No they dont!" To every cat's shock it was Leafpool who spoke up. "A medicince cat had rules and helps their clans to StarClanss wishes. Were not special we cant save every cat from death!" Shinepaw kept Leafpools gaze intil Leafpool sighs "I learned that from Cinderpelt. She was upset as a apprentice to Yellowfang when she didnt save Graystripe's love and mother to his kits her name was Silverstream. I got upset when i didnt save Cinderpelt either." Shinepaw looked at her paws and Moondance spoke up "Sorry Leafpool this apprentice is young and foolish at the moment she may be a great apprentice to Hawktooth but, she has much to learn. Her sister Siilverpaw is wise to the warrior code and to the rules given to her by her mentor Morningsun." Moondance flicked her tail and the apprentices raced through the brambles. "Goodbye." Moondance followed Crystalpaw out and into the camp. "Your home!" Burningstar was laying on his belly on the high rock Lillyflower next to him. "Viperpaw, Silverpaw, Sugarpaw, Moonpaw, and Shinepaw!" The apprentices filed infront of the High bolder watching the apprentices Juniperpaw, Hollowpaw, Forgottenpaw, Smallpaw, and Cougarpaw sit watching their friends. "Shinepaw we welcome you as a warrior named Shinesoul. As we welcome Sugarpaw as Sugarfrost." He rested his muzzel on the two new warriors and looked to Moonpaw. "Moonpaw we welcome you as Moonlight! and Viperpaw you as Viperfang!" I'm last? My father placed me as last why is that? "Silverpaw my beloved daughter you are now known as Silverlightning!" The leader rested his muzzel on Silverlightnings and Viperfangs head. "Were warriors!" Viperfang brushed close onto Silverlightnings body and pelt. He feels so warm and safe. Silverlightning pressed close to him too a light purr rumbled in his throat as the two sat together his eyes gazed at Silverlightning happily then Lionfang flicked his tail to call to his son Heartshatter was with him the two warriors were proud but, Burningstar stopped him. "Flamekit, Petalkit, Sunkit, and Oceankit are six moons and I want Moonlight to mentor Flamepaw. Viperfang I want you to mentor Sunpaw, Shinesoul you mentor Petalpaw, Lastly Silverlightning I want you to mentor Oceanpaw" Finally Burningstar let the newest warriors go and meet their apprentices before their night of non-sleeping or talking while Lillyflower and the rest of the warriors went to the warriors den to sleep the apprentices left for their dens but, Juniperpaw took a vole to Foxface in the elders den before going to sleep. Hawktooth and Brindelpelt said good night to Burningstar and then to Brindelpelts friend Dawnflower the sister of Morningsun.

The next morning came and Spottedleopard a great senior warrior and mentor to Juniperpaw padded up to Viperfang who was of course sitting gaurd next to Silverlightning and mewed "It's over you can speak now. Go rest in the warriors den for a while." She turned to face Moonlight, Shinesoul, and Sugarfrost "All of you go rest" She padded to to apprentices den and called for Juniperpaw and Forgottenpaw. The two bounded out and Juniperpaw looked over at Silverlightning and nodded a nice good morning to her as he followed Spottedleopard and Forgottenpaw's mentor Mistriver as Forgottenpaw padded after the two she-cats. "Silverlightning heres a nest Heartshatter made for you right next to Shinesoul and Viperfang" Jaguarclaw mewed to her former den mate. Silverlightning setteled down and fell into a deep sleep Viperfangs tail wraped around hers and Shinesoul's pelt brushed her sisters side as she whisepered "I want to talk to you later is that okay?" She nodded and the two fell into another deep slumber intol a claw poked Silverlightnings flank. She looked up to see Shinesoul and Moonlight looking at her "Comon! We have a patrol to do." She sat up only to see Viperfang was gone probally out with his apprentice Sunpaw that she-cat was a hyper kit to star with but, Silverlightning knew Viperfang could handel it. She followed her friends out of the den and streched Petalpaw and Flamepaw were playing while Oceanpaw talked to her friend Crystalpaw."Lets go you three" Shinesoul ordered as she lead them out the barrier. Silverlightning stayed close to Oceanpaw since she noticed the young apprenitce shake with fear of patroling the ShadowClan border. "Look!" Shinesoul snapped as Tigerheart and Twanypelt crossed the border onto CrystalClans tettoriey. She raced out and lunged at Twanypelt only to have the wind knocked outta her by Ratscar. Silverlightning turned to Oceanpaw and Flamepaw "Go get more warriors! Hurry!" The two raced off only to have Tigerheart chase after them "No!" Moonlight grabed Tigerhearts tail to delay him from following the apprenices Silverlightning stood infront of Petalpaw her claws out as Ratscar sent Shinesoul to the ground he ran and slammed his big head into Silverlightnings side she flew back and landed on her side. A fimalar sent his Silverlightnings nose but she was in to much pain to remember it she couldnt even move she lay her head down onto the ground eyes closed. I lost. "A waste of life." Ratscar bent his head down to bite Silverlightnings neck to finish her off intil he yowled in pain. Petalpaw hurried over to protect Shinesoul from Twanypelt as Russetfur freed Tigerheart from Moonlights grip. Silverlightningfelt a cats paws gentelly move her shoulder and she finally remember the sent. Sunpaw! Sunpaw standing infront of her "Silverlightning! Silverlightning wake up! Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and Sunpaw smiled turning around "Viperfang shes okay! Silverlightnings awake!" Ratscar escaped from Viperfang and ran across to his side of the border. "Silverlightning!" Viperfang bounded next to her and licked her head "I'm glad your safe" Blackstar padded over the border and yolwed "Twanypelt, Ratscar, and Tigerheart why are you on their border?" Blackstar looked to Silverlightning laying on the ground and his eyes softened sadly "I'm sorry. They will be punished I hope you all recover."Blackstar lead Twanypelt and Tigerheart her son back over the border without saying anything els. Silverlightning limped back to camp as she entered the camp a patrol of cats were getting ready to leave. "You beat them?" Tricktail mewed but, Shinesoul shook her head "They left but, not before I gave Ratscar wouunds to remember me by. Same with Moonlight and Silverlightning" Burningstar nodded his praise and entered his den alone while Lillyflower raced into the medicine den a few moments later Moondance and Crystalpaw padded out and attended to every cats wounds. "I'll be fine." Silverlightning mewed as Lillyflower and Burningstar came to talk to her to see if she was up for tonights gathering. Silverlightning and Oceanpaw were invited to the gathering but Silverlightning didnt feel so well to her stomach it felt heavy strangly. So she said let Oceanpaw go without her she'll stay home with Viperfang and Flamepaw. "I didnt know you were expecting kits Silverlightning." Lillyflower mewed in her daughters ear. Shinesoul followed Lillylfower out of the camp but, not before telling Silverlightning goodbye and congraulations.

It was only 4 moons intil Silverlightning had her kits all beautiful she had six amazing kits. Wavekit a light gray almost silver she-kit with green eyes and jet black paws. Strengthkit a amber colored tom with purple eyes and a white ringed muzzel. Dazzelkit a ginger and toriteshell she-kit with beautiful green eyes and white paws just like Silverlightnings paws. Viperfang asked if they could name a black tom with red eyes Shadowkit and a Creamy colored tom Snakekit. Silverlightning agreed but, that left the blue-sliver she-kit she looked more blue then silver with silver eyes and Bluekit wouldnt be very original. "How about Shimerkit." Viperfang's mother Heartshatter meowed. "It's perfect thank you Heartshatter!" The she-cat nodded and left Viperfang and Silverlightning intil Viperfang was called by Lillyflower to go on a patrol. The next six moons were making Silverlightning go crazy not only did the kit's get bigger and more hyper but, Shinesoul kitted Sugarfrosts kits a moon ago. Pinekit a red tom, Cocoakit a brown she-kit, and Flyingkit a sky blue she-kit. Oceanpaw became a warrior Oceanwing since Silverlightning's mate Viperfang offered to help her. Even though Silverlightning thought Oceanwing would hate Silverlightning the young warrior still loved to be around Silverlightning. Petalpaw became Petaldance and Sunpaw was now Sunlight. Flamepaw was a warrior before them all named Flametalon. Juniperpaw became Crystaleye's new medicine cat apprenitce and Forgottenfang joined Moondance in the elders den early after Jellyfoot of LightClan hurt his shoulder but, he was treated as a warrior he still patroled if he was up for it got his own food hunted and fought to protect CrystalClan as if nothing was wrong with a moon later Burningstar retired letting Lillystar take her place as leader and of course Shinesoul was the new deputy of CrystalClan. Viperfang thought it was wrong Spottedleopard or Forgottenfang could have made better deputies but, Lillystar chose Shinesoul. Spottedleopard trained Shimerpaw while Flametalon and Moonlight mentored Shadowpaw, and Dazzelpaw. Strengthpaw was mentored by Lillystar herself and Shinesoul mentored Wavepaw. Silverlightning agreed to mentor Flyingpaw and Vipefang was chosen to mentor Pinepaw and lastly Birdcalling mentored Cocoapaw. "Silverlightning come patrol with Shinesoul, Shimerpaw, and myself please." Lillystar mewed happily. She followed her mother and they patroled the ShadowClan border once again since ShadowClan caused more trouble since Russetfur took over ever since Blackstar let her because he was sick. A shadow moved and Shimerpaw squeaked as Russetfur lunged onto the young apprentice more shadowclan warriors followed. Ratscar went stright for Shinesoul and Blackstar's friend Twanypelt went for Lillystar but, Silverlightning head butted her away the dragged Russetfur off of Shimerpaw. After Shinesoul flung Ratscar threw the air she darted right at Blackstar tackling him and forceing him to the ground. Finally Swiftfur and Silverlightning defeated Twanypelt and Tigerheart they looked for a new opponet but, only saw Shinesoul and Blackstar fight horrior struck Swiftfur as she noticed Lillystar laying at Russetfur's paws she charged away and another fight began between the two she-cats Silverlightning redirected her attetion to Blackstar and Shinesoul's fight and she skipped a heart beat only to hear Russetfur's yowl "Blackstar!" Shinesoul didnt reconize her battle area and the two warriors fell over a cliff. Every cat fell silent and finally Silentwhisper snapped at Russetfur "Go home! You lost Russetfur" The she-cats eyes burned with anger "Not without Blackstar!" She and Twanypelt raced down the path way to where Blackstar and Shinesoul had fallen followed by Silentwhisper, Swiftfur, Lillystar, and Silverlightning. "Shinesoul!" Lillystar and Swiftfur sniffed her motionless body Silverlightning was to broken to move from next to Shimerpaw. "Shes dead." Lillystar whispered. Silentwhisper growled as Blackstar bagan moving once more. "Blackstars alive. Russetfur you and your warriors go home!" The she-cat helped Blackstar and Silentwhisper took Shimerpaw, Lionfang, Deadclaw, Jaguarclaw and Heartshatter with her to escort the ShadowClan warriors to the border. "Shinesoul! Shinesoul!" Silverlightning yowled back in camp. Her sister was dead! Blackstar was a fault for making ShadowClan fight this battel now she had lost a clan mate and her best friend. "She's always with you Silverlightning." Morningsun mewed as Goldenheart sat with her.

Viperfang Licked Silverlightnings head and Lillystar jumped onto the high boulder "In front of Shinesoul's lifeless body I commend Silverlightning as deputy in hope StarClan and Shinesoul smile down upon my choice!" The cats yowled their approvel and awaited Lillystar to anounce the new warriors. Cocoasoul, and Flyingsoul were apart of the cemoney along with Wavesong, Shimerlight, Shadownight, Dazzelflight, Snakebite, Strengthspirit, and Juniperwing the newest medicine cat. Many seasons past since Shinesouls death and by then Lillystar was weakened her spirit started to fade and after a long time of siffering Lillystar joined StarClan. Juniperwing bounded over to the Moonstone Silverlightning behind him. "Hurry!" The moon was high and Silverlightning pressed her nose onto the rock as soon as her nose touched it she fell right to sleep. She left three kits behind in camp. Mistypaw, Darkenedpaw, and Tigerpaw all given to her by Skyjumper a warrior of LightClan who said Goldenstar killed Mosskit. Viperfang was the father Silverlightning told him that and he was proud like any father would. A open land apreared and Lillystar apreaed infront of her. "Welcome Silverlightning." She padded up and rested her muzzel on Silverlightnings head. It burns! Burningstar did the same followed by Shinesoul, Spottedloepard, Moondance, Hollytail, and Lionfang. Lastly was the two cats who believed in Silverlightning the most Morningsun and Brindelpelt. They burnt her less and felt sweet to Silverlightning she looked up and Lillystar began "Silverlightning forever now you will be called Silverstar lead CrystalClan wisely. The cats faded away and Silverstar woke up. Juniperwing lead the way out of the cave Silverstar struggled to keep up and Juniperwing turned to face her "Silverstar we should rest." Silverstar nodded unconfertable first about being called Silverstar but, she also liked it. The way back to camp was easier for her now and as she entered she jumped to the high rock. "Goldenheart I chose you as Clan deputy. Mistypaw your mentor Leafclaw tought you well you are now Mistystream" She nodded and looked to Darkenedpaw "Darkenedpaw the lovely Jaguarclaw tought you well i welcome you as Darkenedscar lastly Tigerpaw Dazzelflight tought you well you are now Tigerpelt!"

Silverstar lead them wisely and now since Goldenheart retired Fallenheart was a deputy. Silverstars sister Swiftfur disapeared one day but, Silverstar thought she was a medicine cat apprenitce to Cinderpelt of ThunderClan and she respected that.


End file.
